The CIFSC
by Kowalistair Fanatic
Summary: This is the story of how a regular, everyday, Ekaterina like me, discovers a supernatural school, run by fictional 39 Clues characters, and filled with supernatural students.  Welcome, to the C.I.F.S.C!
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Excitement flooded inside of me as I finished reading the last chapter in Vesper's Rising. There's nothing on earth that can even compare to the awesomeness of a 39 Clues book.

Whoops! Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Allyson. Allyson Wetherall.

I have two younger sisters, Lauren and Emi.

Lauren is the middle child of the family with a sensible, responsible attitude. In her spare time she enjoys making crafts and inventing things. She's secretly an Ekaterina. (Which makes sense seeing how math tends to have a calming effect on her.)

My sister Emi is the youngest out of us and is far by the most interesting. She's a hand-to-hand combat loving Tomas with a sense of fashion.

My mom is a Tomas, and my dad is either a Lucian or an Ekaterina. (I'm pretty sure he's an Ekaterina, though.)

So, back to the story. A few days later, I went outside to fetch the mail and sorted them out on the round dining table. Mom, dad, mom, Emi, dad, me, Lau-wait a minute! I grabbed the letter that was addressed to me and raced into Lauren, Emi's and my room. I barely got any letters from anyone (which was probably because I never send letters to anybody.).

But as I looked at the letter, a chill ran down my spine. The crest on the top left side looked like shield with all four of the family branches and the Madrigal sign right in the middle. Was this some kind of sick joke?

Little did I know that I this message was about to send me on the adventure of a lifetime.

_To be continued...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUM DUM DUM! What will happen next? What is this mysterious letter? What does it say? Did you like it?**

**Well if you did, please review! I accept flames and helpful criticism! If you see a grammar or spelling mistake please let me know so that I can correct it!  
><strong>

**(Just a note, Allyson is my real first name. I just had to change my middle and last name for identity purposes. Also, thank you Ninja for the grammar and spelling corrections.)  
><strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, bye!**

**P.S: Chapter 2 will be MUCH longer.**


	2. The Mysterious Letter

**Okay, this and chapter 3 might not be as well written as I would have liked it. But these were written back when I was a terrible writer. (I tried to correct it the best that I could but I really didn't feel like re-writing the entire thing.) I hope that you enjoy it anyway though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I opened the letter, which was written in black ink and extremely good penmanship:<p>

_**Dear Lucky Recipient of This Letter,**_

_**We at the C.I.F.S.C (Cahill Institute For Special Cahills) cordially invite you to join our humble institution for special lessons in poisons, espionage, and much more. Our classes will be taught by carefully selected teachers such as Janus agent Jonah Wizard, and official Madrigal translator, Nellie Gomez! If you are interested in joining, please fill out the form bellow:**_

Special Cahills? Carefully selected teachers? What did they exactly mean by that? But seeing as this was probably a just a funny prank, it probably wasn't dangerous or anything. I grabbed a pencil and began to answer the questions for fun.

_**Name (please put down your full name.):**_ _Allyson Diana Wetherhall._

I happened to really like my middle name, it was the Roman name of my favorite Greek goddess Artemis. Plus I just liked the sound of it, it reminded me of the woods and a starry night.

_**Age:**_ _13_

_**Family Branch:**_ _Ekaterina_.

_**Family Branch Connection:**_ _Speed Reading._

I put my pencil down for a minute to think. I used to wonder what made me an Ekat. I mean I wasn't exactly a genius. Science? Eh, it's an okay subject. But I'm not exactly the type of person that can start rambling on about quantum physics and what not.

Math? Umm…let me think about that one…NO! I absolutely despise math. Numbers and I just don't mix. If you say I like math then, that's just about as true as saying that 6x7 is 42...oh, wait a minute.

To be honest all those other things I really stink at (trust me.). But after awhile I discovered my true Ekaterina talent…speed reading.

_**Superpower:**_ _I don't have one._

What in the world did they mean by superpower? Did they mean like being faster then most people? Did they mean being tall for you age? (Got that one covered.) Then it hit me like a brick wall.

When they said 'special Cahills' they meant Cahills with super awesome abilities.

Like, invisibility or the being able to fly!

But then why did they choose me? Last time I checked I was pretty superpower-less. Did they make a mistake? I looked at the letter again, it had my correct address…maybe I did have superpowers. I hit myself on the head. Hello? Anyone in there? It's-a-PRANK!

_**Weakness:**_ _Unknown_.

It was the same thing as my "superpower". If I didn't know what my so called 'power' was then how would I know what my weakness was?

_**Weakness Affect:**_ _Unknown_.

Hmm…what was a weakness affect like? An allergic reaction like sneezing or a really bad rash? Probably not.

**_Weapon of Choice:_** _My powers. (If I ever get any.)_

To be honest, I don't believe in unnecessary violence, but if I ever did need to use force my 'powers' would probably be pretty useful.

_**Favorite 39 Clues Character:**_ _Alistair Oh._

I happen to like Alistair a lot. Even though he's…well older then the other characters, I like his calm and polite approach to situations. And trust me I'm not choosing him just because he's in the same branch as me, I just really happen to like him!

_**Least Favorite Character:**_ _Isabel Kabra._

She scares me a lot. And I also hate her for killing Irina and Amy and Dan's parents.

(And nearly killing Amy, Dan, and Alistair.)

_**Description:**_ _I have greasy long black hair (and by that I don't mean black as grease or greased back with hair products.) Which is short in the back and gradually get's longer toward the front. I have an Asian face, which is pretty pimpled on my forehead and on my cheekbones. I have regular brown eyes and usually wear my favorite pair of loose blue jean with a few rhinestones on it and a comfortable t-shirt._

I know, I know, I'm not the prettiest girl on the block. But I like concentrating on playing the computer, or reading a book, rather then my looks.

_**Personality:**_ _People say that I'm a pretty nice person that is comfortable talking with people. I can make friends easily because I can relate to others easily and like to have nice conversations with them. I'm pretty patient and can sit down pretty long as long as I don't have to listen to something boring. Even though I have a big vocabulary I can tend to be weird and random._

To be honest, I'm more proud of my personality then my description.

_**Thank you for taking the time to fill out the form, please sign your name here and if you would please open your suitcase and step back, we hope to see you shortly.**_

_**Sincerely the head of the C.I.F.S.C,**_

_**~William McIntyre.**_

My heart skipped a beat. William McIntyre was the head of the C.I.F.S.C?

And why did they want me to take out a suitcase and step back? But my curiosity got the best of me and I did as I was told. Taking out a green luggage bag and plopping it out on the floor I stepped back, and signed the letter with my signature.

_Allyson Diana Wetherall_

I waited for a moment and, nothing happened. Great. I thought, some Ekat I was thinking that something would happen. I mean what was I thinking! That there was some magic school that recruited kids with superpowers? But just as soon as I was about to leave the room, the piece of paper flew out of my hands. It spun around my room rapidly, going faster and faster! I stood there astonished, what was going on? The paper just kept spinning around my room faster and faster until I realized that all my belongings my clothes, my Ipod, everything that I owned was being sucked into my suitcase in one big clutter tornado!

I had to catch that piece of paper before anything else got sucked into my suitcase!

I tried to grab it but it was moving to fast, whipping my hair left and right until I accidentally got sucked into the tornado going down, down, down…and my final thought before everything went black was…this isn't a joke.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Well if you did please review! And if you didn't like it to much then you can still review! I still accept flames and helpful criticism!**


	3. The Infirmary

**Hey guys Kowalistair here, and I'm back with a new chapter! I hope that you enjoy it!**

**(And try not to have a sugar rush this time...alright?)**

* * *

><p>"Uuuuhh…" I groaned, as I woke up.<p>

My body ached so much, I felt like I had been trampled by a herd of rhinos, elephants, and hippos. How long I had been unconscious?

"You're awake!" said a cheerful and unfamiliar female voice.

I tried to open my eyes to see who was talking, but it was like they were glued shut to my eyeballs.

"No, no, no. Don't try to get up! You took a really bad knock on the head when you landed!" the voice insisted.

But even through her protest I forced my eyes to open.

I was in a room that appeared to be a hospital, with rows of bed against the walls and big rectangular windows that let in lots of sunlight.

As I was scanning the room I noticed a woman by my bedside sitting on a very comfortable looking chair. She had short and surprisingly bright red hair, kind emerald green eyes, and was wearing a nurse's apron over a simple white dress and a beautiful charm bracelet with sparkling white crystals.

"Hi." I said politely trying to keep the usual happiness in my voice while ignoring the throbbing pain in my head.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked concerned, taking out a clipboard and pencil from the floor,

"I'm fine, my body hurts a lot, and I have a pretty bad headache, but other then that I'm awesome." I said trying not to worry her too much.

"Hmm…" she said scribbling something down on her clipboard.

As she did that I tried to continue the conversation, "Thanks for taking care of me Aunty…umm I'm sorry I don't know your name." I said a little embarrassed that I called her Aunty before asking her, her first name.

"Oh my goodness I haven't even told you my name please forgive me." she said apologetically, "My name is Amelia Windsnap. You can call me Aunty Amelia if you want though. I'm the one of the nurses here in the infirmary at the C.I.F.S.C." she said smiling as she spoke.

"Hi Aunty Amelia, I'm Allyson Wether-WAIT DID YOU SAY C.I.F.S.C?" I cried shocked at the way-to familiar name. It felt as if I was just shocked by a hundred power outlets.

My voice went into a hoarse whisper, "You mean it actually exists?".

She looked at me with a face of concern and with a voice of steady calmness, "Yes dear, it does exist. But before you begin to panic let me tell you a little more about the Cahill Institute For Special Cahills. Fiske will tell you more about it later, but I'll just give you some details in the meantime."

She tucked a pillow under my head gently.

"25 years ago the head of the school (William McIntyre) and his partner (Fiske Cahill) made a startling discovery about the Cahills." She started. "As you probably know one part in a Cahill's DNA makes them different then other people depending on which branch you belong to."

I nodded and she continued,

"But when William and Fiske were examining their own DNA they discovered something extraordinary! In their Cahill gene was a single gene strand that were connected to each other. Of course this fascinated them greatly and they continued their studies on the mysterious object. Months later they found out that the gene, (triggered correctly), could give certain family members superpowers."

My skin had goose bumps creeping up my back. So that was how the Cahills got superpowers!

Nurse Windsnap continued her story, "After they mastered their newly found powers, Fiske and William decided to create an special institute for Cahills with superpowers. So that they could learn to use them and master them for their future spy life."

My eyes widened, "Wow. So where is the school anyway? California? Ohio? New Jersey?" I had always dreamt of getting off of Hawaii and going to see the world, or at least the mainland. But to my great disappointment, Aunty Amelia shook her head and said; "The school is located on an uncharted island in the ocean, hidden from radio signals and curious eyes. The Madrigals were afraid that if other people found out about McIntyre and Fiske's research, they would take it and leave it in their own hands. Which as you probably guess is very dangerous."

I nodded in agreement, "Other scientists might discover our family secrets as well as the superheroes, and take them into labs to examine for an eternity."

Her eyes sparkled, "You're an awful clever one. You wouldn't happen to be a Lucian, would you?"

"Me? A Lucian? Nope, I'm an Ekat." I answered simply.

"Oh, how wonderful. Alistair will definitely be delighted." She said.

I grinned, even though I haven't met anyone else since my arrival. Aunty Amelia was definitely my favorite.

"Now could I ask a favor of you?" she asked me kindly, putting her clipboard back on the ground.

"Sure. What do need Aunty?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

She rolled up her sleeves, making small hill of wrinkled cloth mount on her upper arms. And I watched as her charm bracelet twinkle in the sunlight. The crystals shinning like the stars in the sky. "Could you just stay still for a moment?"

I nodded.

"Now this might feel a little uncomfortable." She extended her arm and gently rested her hand on my forehead, her face with twisted, giving it the effect that she was concentrating very hard.

Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation running through my body, like a million bugs crawling through my veins. It was very disturbing, but I decided not to say anything, so that I didn't break her concentration.

After a few minutes, Aunty Amelia withdrew her hand and the tingling subsided, and the results that were left, was very pleasing. My headache was no longer there, and I felt energy blossoming inside of me.

"Y-You're a healer!"

She wiped some sweat off of her brow; "I wouldn't be much of a nurse if I wasn't.

Now would I?"

"No, no, no. I mean, you have the ability to accelerate healing!" I breathed in wonder.

She waved her hand as if swatting away a fly, "Oh that? It's just a small thing that I can do, nothing major."

"Nothing major? It's the most amazing thing that I've ever seen!"

She blushed and smiled at me. "Well thank you Allyson, that's very kind of you. Now, I wanted to ask you about your-"

Suddenly a male voice spoke behind Aunty Amelia, "Hello Amelia, how's the patient?"

I nearly jumped. Weird, I didn't even hear him come in.

To my great surprise she whirled her head around casually and replied, "She's fine Mr. Cahill, please come in."

I guess he must do that a lot.

Aunty Amelia look at me and introduced the mysterious man, "Allyson, this is Fiske Cahill. One of the teachers at The C.I.F.S.C."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I sure hope so, because the adventure has just begun!<strong>

**Please review! If you don't remember, (Whoa! You seriously must have short turn memory!) I accept flames and helpful criticism. Oh, and if you're wondering why I called the Amelia 'Aunty' when I didn't know her, was because I call all almost all adults aunty or uncle. (Kind of like how Alistair insists that people call him Uncle.) Anyways, hope you liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. The Explanation

**Yes! Two chapters in a row! Enjoy guys because I feel every victorious right now!**

**(The introduction to the mystery is coming up soon.)**

* * *

><p>"Y-Y-You're F-f-. Y-you're the m-m-m, in bl-bl-"<p>

He raised an eyebrow and pointed at me, "Are you sure she isn't delusional?"

Aunty Amelia smiled softly and responded, "She's just probably fan struck." She placed her hand on mine and spoke sympathetically, "It's okay dear, he's just here to talk to you."

I looked at him with wide eyes and burst out, "Oh my gosh! You're Fiske Cahill. I mean the Fiske Cahill!"

He gave a quizzical look at me, "Am I really that popular? "

I grabbed him by the collar and shook him rapidly, "you're a 39 Clue character! I'd be this crazy if I met any of them!" Then I realized what I was doing. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" I apologized, horrified. He brushed himself off and took at seat on my bed.

"It's fine. You wouldn't happen to be a Lucian would you?" he asked.

I sighed, "Ekat."

"Ohh…sorry."

"No problem, I've been getting that a lot."

"By the way, is your name Allyson Wetherall?" Fiske took a piece of paper from the inside of his pocket and placed it on the side of my bed.

"Yup! That's me! You can call me Ally if you want."

"Okay Ally could you please sign your name here?" he pointed at a blank part on the paper.

"Sure." I said, taking a pen from him. As soon as I signed the paper some parts on the started to shimmer. Blurry, black lines were starting to form on the paper, wiggling like snakes. And finally, after a few minutes, visible words materialized on the page.

My mouth hung open.

He causally started scanning the paper and suddenly stopped abruptly, "What do you mean you don't have a power?"

"Umm…actually, I didn't really know that it was possible to have one until…oh, about five minutes ago?"

Fiske paused for a moment, and there was a dead silence. I could barely hear him murmuring to himself, "-can't be possible…extremely rare for someone-could it be…?"

He looked up at Aunty Amelia, "May I borrow her please? There's something that I need to show her."

She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger as usual! So please review as always and tell your friends! (I'm dying for more reviews here, DYING!) And I'll see you all later with a new chapter! Bye!<strong>


	5. The Prophecy

**Here's a new chapter guys, hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>We walked down a long, empty hallway for a while until we reached a large wooden door. Fiske whispered some inaudible words and the door magically unlocked.<p>

"Come." he said, ushering me inside. Candles floated in the air and made our shadows dance on the walls as we approached a worn looking book on a pedestal.

"Please show us, the Prophecy of the Universal Jewels," he asked the book. To my great amazement, the pages began to flip by themselves. It stopped at a page with a picture of the sun and moon eclipsing at the top. Fiske gestured for me to read it. I let my eyes dart across the page.

**_A child of rarity shall answer the call._**

**_And will give help to the world that's threatened to fall._**

**_The Sun and the Moon must go into war._**

**_On the day that they meet, in the sky that they soar._**

**_The Gemini so different, yet the same._**

**_Who is it that truly must be to blame?_**

**_The Sun hides in the shadows, burdened by a past mistake._**

**_And the Moon, and it's evil, shall soon be awake._**

**_The Sun must use her greatest of gifts._**

**_To restore the world, in the greatest of tiffs._**

I scratched my head. "So what's this prophecy about?"

Fiske cleared his throat. "A long time ago, two powerful Cahill magicians named Solio and Lunax made an agreement. Both had decided that their powers were too great to perish with in the afterlife. So, when it came to the end of their lives, they chanted an incantation that would grant their powers to the most worthy of their descendants."

"Cool."

He fingered the book. "This was one of the few surviving possessions that they owned. An ancient book of prophecies given to them by woodland pixies."

"Whoa wait, pixies?" I said excitedly.

Fiske raised an eyebrow, "You remind me a lot of my nephew."

I beamed at him. "Like Dan? Thanks!"

He sighed and went on with the subject. "Anyway, this book reveals a new prophecy every time something important is going to occur at the institute. This one appeared a couple of days ago."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Is there a reason why you're telling me this?"

He nodded. "Yes. What you said about not knowing what your power is extremely peculiar. You see, almost all of our students know what their power is."

I tapped my finger on my leg. "Sorry. But having superpowers never really came up in my family's dinner conversat—" I gasped. "Wait a minute, my family! Oh my gosh! Do they even know that I'm here?"

Fiske held up and hand. "Relax Allyson. You're parents are well informed and will be seeing you by Christmas vacation."

"Christmas?" I gasped in horror.

"I'm sorry Allyson, but we need you here to train you for your upcoming spy life. If you're to survive against the Vespers, you'll need to be ready." Fiske explained.

My head began to spin. Spy life? Vespers? Everyone always told me that they were all fictional!

"Allyson, I don't mean to scare you any more than you already are, but I think that you're the child of rarity that we've been looking for." Fiske said.

I fainted.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in a room painted teal with yellow Ekaterina dragon heads running up and down the walls. A bookshelf sat next to a small bathroom filled with books.<p>

"How are you feeling?" asked a voice. I nearly jumped out of my skin as Fiske emerged from the shadows.

"Yikes! Do you always do that?" I cried.

"Yes." he answered simply. "I'm sorry that I made you faint. It must be hard to take all of that in."

"It's okay. I just need to get used to it." I said as I looked around.

He checked his watch. "Are you well enough to come to dinner? I want to introduce you to the school."

My stomach rumbled. I didn't realize how hungry I was! "That would be great! Give me 10 minutes!"

He nodded and left silently. I brushed my hair and walked out if the door to the cafeteria. Now I know what you're probably thinking, 'How are you going to find it if you've only been it this school for about 15 minutes?' Well there's a revolutionary idea called asking for directions. Besides, I kind of wanted to explore for a while.

I hummed "Follow Me" from Fraggle Rock and walked leisurely throughout the hallway. I was so busy looking at other stuff that I didn't pay attention to the wall of bright red that I crashed into.

"Ouch! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I apologized, picking up the man's walking stick. Wait, it wasn't a stick it was a cane...

I gasped and looked up at the elderly man's face. "Um, uh, hi Uncle Alistair."

* * *

><p><strong>*gasps* Cliffie! Go ahead and put your guess on what the prophecy could mean in your reviews and I'll see you later! Aloha!<strong>


	6. The Allies

**Okay, I'm back! I'm so, so, so sorry ****about the extra long wait. My iTouch accidentally ****erased all of the unpublished stories on it, and it took me a while to realize that this chapter was saved in my notes. Thank goodness. Anyways, here's the very much anticipated chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Do I know you?" asked Alistair in confusion.<p>

"Um no. I'm a new student." I stuck out my hand, "Allyson Wetherall, nice to meet you."

He shook it. "Alistair Oh. Although, I believe that you already know my name. I take it that you've read the clue books."

"More then once!" I exclaimed. Oh my gosh, Alistair was just as awesome as I had picture him! "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the cafeteria is would you?"

He smiled. "I was just on my way there. Allow me to show you the way."

I willingly followed. As we walked there we discussed about the branches and superpowers. Apparently, Alistair has the read other people's minds.

"Not that I choose to do it often." he had reassured me. "One's thoughts are private. It would be extremely rude to reveal them."

When we finally reached the cafeteria Alistair winked at me and went off to another table.

As I surveyed the place I realized that it was a fairly large room, complete with a serving area and four separate tables. A red one that appeared to have a lot of labeled drawers (possibly for poisons), an elaborately painted green one, a beat up blue one (probably from Tomas rough play, and an electronic looking yellow one.

As I looked around Fiske found me and ushered me to the center of the room. Eyes followed us as we passed by. But it wasn't like I minded or anything. Getting some attention was fine by me, I wasn't like Amy or anything.

Fiske cleared his throat and the crowd grew silent. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Allyson Wetherall."

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

A couple of claps resounded from several students. They wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic bunch...

Fiske folded his arms. "Now as you all know, we have a tradition here to place people in the appropriate branch. Allyson shall pick a small piece of parchment from this basket," he raised up a basket filled with tiny pieces of papers. "And it will be determined which branch she belongs to!"

"You guys do it by chance?" I hissed softly, taking a piece of paper.

He shook his head. "They're enchanted parchment. Made from the magical bark of a dryad's tree."

"Cool!" I whispered, as I slowly unrolled my paper open. Suddenly, a bolt of yellow streaked out of the page and shot a dragon's head in the air like a firework. The dragon blew a wave of fire at my hand.

I cringed and waited for the burning pain but felt no such thing. A yellow book symbol glowed brightly on my palm.

"Ekaterina!" Fiske called. The Ekat table stood up and clapped happily. I saw Uncle Alistair smile and give me a thumbs up. I waved and ran over to join them.

"Welcome to the Ekaterina branch Allyson." Alistair said.

I smiled, "Thanks. But I kind of already knew what my branch was. I took the quiz on the website."

He nodded contemplatively. "Ah yes, the website. Unfortunately, we cannot allow people to simply just tell us their branch. Because of past Cahill treachery it's hard to take anyone's word for something."

"Ohhh...that makes sense." I said. "Umm...do some people get more than one superpower?"

Alistair shook his head. "Our Cahill genetics only grants us one power." he laughed, "Unless of course you're a direct descendant of Solio or Lunax."

I cleared my throat, "Speaking of Solio I'm dying of thirst. Is there a water fountain nearby?"

"Right outside." he answered.

"Thanks." I said, walking away. When I got to the water fountain I drank in as much water as I could, not noticing the two girls behind me.

"Excuse me, you're the new girl aren't you?" asked the taller girl in a British accent. She was wearing expensive looking clothes and gold jewelry.

"Yup! I'm Allyson. Who are you?" I asked.

The girl didn't seem to care very much about who I was. "I'm Sarafina Kingston. Princess and rightful heir to the throne of England." she said proudly.

"Wow. And who's that?" I asked, pointing to the girl beside her with a clipboard.

Sarafina turned up her nose. "Oh, that's just my assistant Julia. Julia say hello."

Julia waved sheepishly at me.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. I could tell that she was typically shy so I didn't want to push it too much. (Just in case that I might scare her.)

"So, is there something that I can help you guys with?" I asked.

Julia looked nervous and stepped back

Sarafina smiled, and with an overly sweet voice said, "Actually there is."

Sarafina raised her hand and suddenly, my body locked together. I tried to move but my limbs wouldn't respond! "Limb manipulation!" I managed to gasp, "The ability to control another person."

"Precisely." Sarafina said with a smirk. "And it's going to make this message very clear."

I ran smack into a locker head first, making it feel like the world had just spontaneously combusted.

"I rule the C.I.F.S.C, got it?" she said with a smug grin.

But before she could inflict more unspeakable torture on me, a boy's voice interrupted her.

"Not the last time I checked." he said, sarcastically looking at his wrist. "Have pigs learned to fly so soon?"

I tried to turn my head to see him but it wouldn't budge.

"Anderson." she growled, making a grabbing motion in the air to control him.

But he laughed and a whoosh of air whizzed pass me.

"Leave her alone Sarafina! Or I swear that I'll tell McIntyre!" he threatened.

She growled and lowered her hands. Feeling returned to my body and I found that I could move again. "Darn weakness. Next time Wetherall." she said, letting the threat hang in the air as she left with Julia right behind her.

"Thanks." I said, rolling my elbow around.

He ran over to me superhumanly fast. Dust clouds billowed behind him as he sprinted. Not more than three seconds passed when he stood right next to me.

Now that I could get a good look at him I could see that he has messy black hair, mischievous green eyes, and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said "Homework Kills Trees".

"Sorry about that, Sarafina loves to pick on new people." he apologized. "I'm Nick. Tomas branch. Super speed. How about you?"

"Allyson Wetherall, Ekaterina branch. Umm, no known power...yet." I added.

His eyes grew wide. "You don't know your power? I thought that Julia Gardner was the only one..." he muttered to himself.

"Julia? As in Sarafina's assistant?"

"The one and only. She's really quiet though. Doesn't really talk about herself." Nick said with a shrug. "Anyway, welcome to the school.

"Thanks. I like your power, it's awesome!"

His face brightened. "Thanks. We're you from?"

"Hawaii. You?" I asked.

"Montana." he answered with a smile. "You know to be honest, you don't really don't seem like the Ekat type. They usually try to avoid Tomas' like us."

I shrugged. "I'm not much of a sports lover but I think that there's some good Tomas' out there."

He grinned happily. "Allyson, I think that we're going to get along just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Ironic isn't it? I also forgot to say that I'm changing when all of these events are happening to a month after Amy and Dan's visit to Switzerland in Vesper's Warning. (SPOILERS FOR BOOK 1 AND 2 OF THE VESPERS VS. CAHILLS SERIES: Also explaining why Mr. McIntyre is alive and why Alistair isn't captured.) KK, see you all later!<strong>


End file.
